Phaeton's Blade
Phaeton's Blade (フォトンレイピア, Photon Rapier?) is a Light Blade-class Artifact weapon found in Golden Sun: The Lost Age ''and ''Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Basic description by game In all games it appears in, Phaeton's Blade increases the wielder's Attack by 151 points. It can be sold for 10200 coins, and subsequently rebought for 13600 coins. In The Lost Age, it is found in a treasure chest in Jupiter Lighthouse, in the room almost completely filled with Hover panels. Being a Light Blade, it can be equipped by Isaac, Felix, Garet, Jenna, Ivan, and Piers. Phaeton's Blade's Unleash attack is Light Surge. Light Surge converts all damage to Jupiter damage and attacks with an additional 51 damage points. Also, there is a chance that it will cause delusion in the target. Visually, Light Surge resembles a multitude of light beams descending upon the target. In Dark Dawn, Phaeton's Blade is found in a treasure chest within Snowdrift Shrine. You must slide down using the 5th slide-able hole right to the left and fall down into a larger slide-able hole. It now has a total of three Unleashes, due to Dark Dawn's revisions to the Unleash system. The first Unleash learned is Combat Dance, a non-elemental physical attack that multiplies damage by 1.5. The second Unleash is Light Surge, which it has retained from The Lost Age. Interestingly, this makes Phaeton's Blade one of the few weapons that doesn't have its Unleash from the first two games as its final learned Unleash. Instead, the final Unleash is Centurion. Centurion is a physical attack that converts all damage to Jupiter damage, and multiplies the damage by 2.4. It also has a chance to ignore 50% of the target's defense. Analysis The Lost Age Phaeton's Blade is the second strongest weapon at the time it can be obtained (the strongest is the Rising Mace), and it is not long until stronger weapons become available. However, Isaac and Felix's teams join forces after Jupiter Lighthouse is cleared, meaning there are twice as many Adepts to pass the Blade on to after it is replaced. Since Light Blades can be used by so many Adepts, it will probably remain in someone's possession for quite some time, perhaps even until Mars Lighthouse. Etymology Phaëton was the son of Helios, the sun god. Phaeton went to the heavens to ask Helios to confirm that he was his father, and Helios swore on the river Styx that he would give Phaeton anything he asked for in order to prove this true. Phaeton requested to drive his father's chariot (the sun) for a day, and despite Helios's attempts to talk him out of it, he was adamant, and the sun god relented. However, Phaeton was unable to control the fiery horses that pulled the chariot, and first drove too high, giving the earth a chill. Then, he dipped too low, burning the vegetation, turning part of Africa into desert, and burning the skin of the Ethiopians brown. Zeus was forced to intervene by striking the runaway chariot with a lightning bolt to stop it, and Phaeton died falling into the river Eridanos. Category:Artifacts Category:Jupiter-based Unleash effects Category:Delusion-inducing effects Category:Weapons with three Unleashes Category:Weapons with non-elemental Unleashes